


Maschalagnia

by BunnyRieke



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, NCT U, Smut, dojae, maschalagnia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:36:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8815462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyRieke/pseuds/BunnyRieke
Summary: Jaehyun finds out his boyfriend Doyoung has a rather weird fetish.





	

It had all happened when the youngers were having a tickle attack on Doyoung that Jaehyun realized something was up. Instead of laughing or not reacting at all, Doyoung had become a bright red, pushing the youngers away. "Y-Yah, I'm ticklish-" he used as an excuse but Jaehyun saw under the cover and he knew he was going to approach his hyung about it later.

The rest of the day went on like usual, dance practice, vocal practice, some had rap practice and Chinese lessons. Jaehyun let out a deep sigh as he sat in the van back to the dorm, his hyung next to him. The younger leaned his head on his boyfriend's shoulder, closing his eyes as he decided to take a small nap, even though the ride wasn't so far. 

Doyoung chuckled and wrapped his arm around the younger, kissing the top of his head. "Don't fall asleep Jaehyunnie, we're almost there," he spoke and only got a whine in protest in return, not wanting to.

But eventually they had to, getting out of the van one by one, entering their dorm. 

"Let's watch a movie!" Yuta suggested, earning some nods and enthusiastic yeses. Eventually they settled on the couch, except for Jaehyun and Doyoung since the younger had asked him a certain question in the kitchen.

"Yes, I am ticklish," Doyoung nodded, stepping back as the younger only seemed to approach him. "Don't- Jaehyun please-" he spoke, bumping into the wall eventually, trapped between it and Jaehyun.  
Jaehyun chuckled softly and started tickling his sides, getting no response but as he moved up, Doyoung's cheeks seemed to become red again, letting out a soft gasp as the younger had reached his armpits. "J-Jaehyun stop!" he gasped and tried to push him away but the younger was way stronger than him.

"Ticklish hm?" Jaehyun laughed softly and kept his fingers on the older's skin under his arms, Doyoung gulping audibly. "S-Stop, please... It's not funny," Doyoung spoke, crossing his legs and taking deep breaths as he tried not to get hard.

"No?" Jaehyun chuckled deeply, picking the older up bridal style. He left the kitchen, Doyoung covering his face in embarrassement. "We'll be in my room, Mark you'll have to sleep with Youngho-hyung tonight, please don't disturb us." the younger spoke and walked to his room.

Once arrived, he laid the older down on the bed, pulling his shirt off. "Getting aroused by having your armpits touched? Hyung, that's a really weird thing," the younger chuckled, working on his boyfriend's pants, pulling them down.

"Like I chose that..." Doyoung protested. "It's not something I'm proud of," he crossed his arms and looked away. "But it's something you made me curious about now though," the younger said, smiling up at his hyung, pulling his boxers down already since Doyoung was half-hard.

"Let's see what it does to you, come here." Jaehyun leaned back against the headboard, spreading his legs so his hyung could sit in between them, his back leaning on his dongsaeng's chest. "Perfect, I like the view," the younger chuckled and leaned his head down to place a kiss on Doyoung's neck.  
Doyoung blushed deeply, feeling the younger's soft hands move up his sides again, his own body shuddering lightly. A gasp left his lips as he felt the soft fingertips brush over the skin of his armpits. 

The older closed his eyes, automatically raising his arms, circling them behind the younger's neck. "Y-Yes ah.." he moaned, slowly getting harder, whimpering when he felt his boyfriend's thumbs press into the skin, rubbing circles.

His body writhed a bit on the bed, his back arching whenever Jaehyun would press his fingertips down in his skin. Shit it felt good, it was everything he had imagined, even better. "J-Jaehyun..." he breathed, feeling as if he could come from that alone already. "Yes hyung?" Jaehyun whispered in his ear, making sure to brush his nose over the shell of his boyfriend's ear.

"I-I'm gonna cum if you k-keep doing that," he whimpered, letting out another gasp as Jaehyun leaned down, kissing the older's shoulder, moving his kisses to his right armpit. "Oh fuck!" Doyoung gasped loudly, nodding his head.

"M-More oh please.." he breathed, Jaehyun licking over the slightly haired skin. He moved up, sucking on the skin right above his armpit, making sure to leave a hickey.

Doyoung's body shuddered again, knowing he wouldn't last long if his lover kept going like this. "Shit babe, you have no idea how sexy you look," Jaehyun breathed against his skin, leaving more hickeys and kisses. 

He got from behind Doyoung, making him lay down again. He knew he wouldn't have to ask to keep his arms up or tie him up, he would most likely keep them up himself.

Jaehyun looked at his hyung and was awe-struck. His cock was already leaking, both his armpits covered in hickeys, his chest heaving up and down, his beautiful lips parted and his soft cheeks a deep shade of pink. If he could, Jaehyun would take a picture but he knew his hyung wouldn't like that.

"P-Please Jaehyunnie..." Doyoung breathed, only those words bringing the younger back to reality. Jaehyun nodded and leaned over again, grabbing the older's cock to stroke it while licking his left armpit again, leaving Doyoung a whimpering and moaning mess.

Doyoung leaned his head back, knowing he could cum any moment now. He kept moaning his boyfriend's name, his moans becoming more high-pitched as he was closer to cumming. 

Jaehyun grinned, happy he got to see his hyung like this. He was only his, the marks being prove of it. "Cum for me hyung," he whispered against his skin, biting it before hearing a scream from his hyung, feeling his cock pulse in his hand as he came.

He pulled back to watch him, licking his lips. "Shit yes hyung, you look so sexy like this," he whispered, stroking his cock a few times more to get all of his cum. "Beautiful," he added, wiping some of the cum away with his finger before bringing it to his own lips to taste him.

Doyoung blushed, lowering his arms while panting. "Wow-" was the only thing he managed to breathe, still not believing what had just happened. 

Jaehyun chuckled. "Come let's take a shower, you're a mess," he laughed, helping Doyoung to sit up.

"I'll make sure to wash your armpits well ne," the younger winked, his hyung nudging him. "Shut up will ya?"

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted on AFF
> 
> Please leave some love and comments! ♡


End file.
